Jarlos
by BTRlover17
Summary: James and Carlos are in college, they share a house. Things get difficult as James starts to feel differently about Carlos. After the pair spends the night together, they start to question their feelings towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Jarlos **

**Pairing: James and Carlos/ minor Kogan **

**Summary: ****James and Carlos are in college, they share a house. Things get difficult as James starts to feel differently about Carlos. After the pair spends the night together, they start to question their feelings towards each other. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to Criminal-MindsFreak15**

The four boys of Big Time Rush had been in college for a month now and they were still getting used to the living arrangements. James and Carlos lived in one house, while Logan and Kendall lived in another. It felt weird being separated from their best friends, but James and Carlos had decided it was only fair considering Logan and Kendall were together. It also meant that they wouldn't have to listen to the pair moaning and groaning all night, stopping the pretty boy from getting his beauty sleep.

However there was a slight problem for James living with Carlos. James Diamond was gay. He may have been known as the ladies man of Big Time Rush but this was only to stop the others getting suspicious. Throughout the college, the pretty boy was known as a player, as he had been known to date several different girls in one week, maybe even more.

Living with Carlos made it hard to keep the fact that he was gay a secret. See the Latino had a habit, a very bad habit. He liked to walk around in either his boxers or nothing at all. What made it worse was, Carlos was all caramel skin and muscles which made James want to lick him from head to toe. However he knew this could never happen, as Carlos wasn't gay and spent more time watching girls than James did doing his hair.

It was Thursday night and Kendall and Logan had just left Carlos and James' after having their weekly movie night. The pair were sat on the sofa, debating over which movie to watch next. James was stood in front of their extensive DVD collection, when Carlos turned to him and said "Why don't we have a friendly bet." Turning to look at his smaller friend, James replied, "Alright... let's hear it." "Whoever gets drunk first has to give the other a hundred dollars." Carlos replied smirking at his taller friend. "You'll lose that one." The pretty boy shot back, smirking as well. "Okay. Let's see who wins." Carlos said jumping up and holding his hand out for James to shake. Shaking Carlos' hand, James replied "I'd love to see you drunk, Carlitos."

An hour later and James knew he had won the bet. Staggering out of the kitchen, Carlos made his way over to James who was sat on the sofa, with a bottle of beer. Slumping down on the sofa, Carlos leant his head on James' shoulder causing the taller boy to blush. When he had regained his composure, the brunette looked down at the Latino, "I guess, I won that bet." He said. The only reply he got from the caramel boy was a high pitched giggle. This turned James on, so he decided to take action.

Placing a finger over the Latino's chin, James tilted it up and placed his lips against Carlos'. Waiting a few seconds to allow Carlos to jump ship if he wanted to, James smiled when the Latino began to move his lips against his. Gripping the hairs at the nape of Carlos' neck, James deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the Latino's bottom lip. When he felt James' tongue slide against his lip, Carlos opened his mouth, flicking the tip of the pretty boys' tongue with his own. The pretty boy ran his tongue over all of Carlos' sensitive spots, hardening when he heard a moan leave the Latino's throat.

Pushing the smaller boy down onto the sofa, James ground his crotch down as he settled himself between Carlos' legs. The friction created as their clothed erections rubbed against each other caused the Latino to gasp. James smirked and repeated his actions, the smaller boy bucking his hips upwards to get more friction. Breaking the kiss, James moved to suck on the caramel neck beneath him, licking a line up the Latino's neck, James felt his cock twitch as the smaller boy writhed underneath him. Biting down, James pulled back to see a purplish mark on the caramel boy's neck.

"Bedroom now." Carlos panted sitting up and attaching his lips to the brunettes' again. Leading Carlos by the hand, James headed towards his bedroom. Once they entered the bedroom, James pushed Carlos down onto his bed before straddling him. Running his hands under Carlos' shirt, the pretty boy tugged it until it was over the Latino's head. James could of cum right there and then when he caught sight of Carlos' muscles.

Obviously the smaller boy had been going to the gym, because his abdominal muscles were more pronounced than before and James couldn't help but run his hands down them. When his finger tips grazed them, they tensed sending a shiver down the brunette's spine. Grinding his hips down again, James reached down and began playing with the button of the caramel boys' jeans. Looking into Carlos' brown eyes, James could see that the Latino wanted it just as much as he did. Tugging the button out of the hole, the pretty boy had soon pulled both Carlos' jeans and boxers off and onto the floor.

Stripping himself of his clothes, James leaned down grasping Carlos' member, licking the pre cum from the tip. Hearing a gasp leave the smaller boys' mouth, James smirked before leaning down and sucking harshly on the tip. The feeling of the pretty boys' mouth made Carlos buck his hips, only to have them held down by one of James' strong hands. The free hand made its way up to the smaller boys' mouth. "Suck" James commanded the vibrations around Carlos' cock making him crazy.

Sucking James' fingers into his mouth, the smaller boy heard James groan as the heat engulfed his digits. When James' fingers were dripping with saliva, the taller boy pulled them out of Carlos' mouth and trailed them down to the Latino's entrance. Pushing in past the ring of muscle, James heard Carlos gasp from the pain, so he started to suck on the head of his cock again. This caused Carlos to instantly relax, allowing James to thrust his finger in and out, jamming another finger in after a few minutes.

Pulling his fingers out of the caramel boy, James roughly turned him around so that two smooth caramel covered cheeks were raised in the air, begging him to shove his cock into them. And that is exactly what James did. Pressing his dick into the smaller boy, he began to suck on the back of Carlos' neck as the smaller boy got used to the sensation. When all eight inches of him was inside his friend, James slowly pulled back before thrusting back in. He kept his slow rhythm until he heard a moan leave Carlos' mouth.

Picking up his pace, James began to pound into the Latino, thrusting harder with every moan that left Carlos' mouth. Reaching round, James grabbed Carlos' neglected cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Feeling the familiar heat pool in the bottom of his stomach, James sped up. One final thrust to Carlos' caused the smaller boy to cum all over James' sheets and hand, shouting the taller boys' name seconds after. Feeling Carlos' walls tighten around his length, James pulled out once more before thrusting back into the tight hole and filling it to the brim with cum.

Pulling out, James turned Carlos' around seeing his eyes heavy with sleep. Pulling the covers back James laid the Latino in the bed before climbing himself. Once he was settled underneath, James turned towards the smaller boy who automatically cuddled up next to him. Placing a kiss on the Latino's forehead, the pretty boy smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's note: This was meant to be a one shot, but I have decided to make a two chapter story. Hope you enjoy. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jarlos **

**Pairing: Carlos and James**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Summary: ****James and Carlos are in college, they share a house. Things get difficult as James starts to feel differently about Carlos. After the pair spends the night together, they start to question their feelings towards each other. **

**Sorry this has taken me so long but I had a bad case of writer's block. Also thank you all for the lovely reviews. **

**The next morning**

James woke up to find himself alone in his bed, but the scent of Carlos' cologne still lingered in the empty space next to him. The events of last night played in his head, sending a blush to the pretty boys' cheeks. Climbing out of bed, James pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked down the hall into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, the pretty boy got a shock. Sitting at the counter was Alexis, a girl from his English class chatting away with Carlos who was cooking bacon and eggs at the stove. "Hey James." Alexis said, her eyes flickering down James' washboard abs. "Hey Alexis, what are you doing here?" James asked as he sat down at the opposite side of the counter from her. "We had a date silly," She chuckled, "Did someone get a bit tipsy last night." Carlos' shoulders tensed when Alexis mentioned their date and this didn't go unnoticed by the pretty boy. "Yeah something like that, do you mind if we reschedule?" James asked hoping the girl would agree. "Sure, call me when you wanna hang out." Alexis said before placing a kiss on James' cheek and waltzing out of the front door.

As the front door banged shut, Carlos turned to his tall friend. "It's true what they say about you then." The Latino said as he piled a plate full of bacon and eggs. James gave him a confused look. "What do they say about me?" he asked as Carlos began to eat his breakfast. "That you just use people for you own needs and don't care about other people's feelings." Carlos had lost his appetite, he pushed his plate away, before standing up and heading towards his bedroom. "I do care about other people's feelings; I care about your feelings Carlos and how you feel about last night." He heard James say as he got closer to his door.

Turning around, he faced the pretty boy. "It's better if maybe we just forget about what happened." He said. James was in shock, how could the Latino say that. "We had sex together and yet you want to forget about that?" James replied his voice getting higher as he got angrier. Carlos' face held no emotion as he said, "You don't love me." "How do you know that?" James asked, he did love Carlos but he wasn't sure if it was just brotherly love or something more. "Because I overheard you and Kendall a few days ago. You said that you could never love anyone." Carlos replied crossing his arms over his chest. "...Oh." was all James could say to that. Carlos huffed, "Oh? That's all you can say?... I knew you were too good to be true." He said before turning and storming into his room. 

James stood in the kitchen in shock. Had that really just happened? Slumping down in his seat, James placed his head in his hands. How could Carlos think that of him after the night before? Getting up, James headed towards his room to get dressed. He needed help and quickly.

Once James was dressed, the brunette headed over to the house of the two more logical members of Big Time Rush. Knocking on the front door, the pretty boy tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for either Kendall or Logan to answer the door. When Logan answered the door, James immediately knew why it had taken him so long. Logan's hair was a mess, his face was flushed and his sweatpants were sitting low on his hips. "Logan, I messed up." That's all James needed to say before Logan stepped back and allowed the pretty boy to enter the house.

Sitting at the counter in Logan and Kendall's kitchen, James gave Logan a small smile as he handed him a cup of coffee. "Start from the beginning." Logan said joining Kendall opposite James. Taking a sip of coffee, the pretty boy started to tell the other two boys' about the night before. When he started going into too much detail, Logan held his hand up. "We don't want to know the details thanks." The smaller boy said causing the blonde next to him. However he quickly shut up when the pretty boy glared at him. "And when I got up, Alexis from English was there because we were supposed to go on a date and when she left, Carlos said I didn't care about anyone just used them for my own needs." As James continued to tell his story, he started to cry without realising it until Logan handed him a tissue.

Kendall had been quiet throughout the whole of James' story but once he had stopped, the blonde couldn't help but ask the question that had been in his mind the whole time. "I thought you said you couldn't fall in love?" "What are you saying?" the pretty boy replied, anger evident in his voice. "You said when we were little that you could never fall in love with anyone." The blonde said, holding his hands up. "Maybe I can't fall in love." The pretty boy replied slumping in his chair. Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow at his friend. "Really now? What about Carlos? Do you love him?" Standing up James replied, "Don't push it." Not wanting a fight to break out between his boyfriend and his best friend, Logan raised his hands to silence the pair. Looking at his boyfriend, the smaller boy said "Just lay off Kendall." Standing up, Kendall said "Admit it James. You're in love with Carlos and you can't change that." Once he had finished saying, the blonde stalked to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

Logan looked over at his friend, "I'm sure you and Carlos can sort it out, we all have lessons today so I will talk to you later, okay." The smaller boy patted James on the shoulder before following the direction Kendall went. Letting himself out, James made his way to his first lesson. Walking through the hall, James spotted the Latino chatting with a bunch of girls' that James recognised, he had taken a couple of them out but it hadn't gone much further than that.

One of the girls spotted James looking at them and smiled. Carlos noticed the girl smile and turned around to see who she was smiling. As soon as he spotted James, Carlos' smile disappeared and a frown took over his features. Saying something to the girls', Carlos turned around and walked in the opposite direction, leaving the pretty boy to watch his retreating back.

James sighed and headed to his lesson. His mind kept wandering to Carlos, did he really think that last night meant nothing but a quick shag to him. Was Kendall right, was he in love with Carlos. "Mr Diamond, will you please pay attention please." His teacher's voice broke through his thoughts causing the pretty boy to jump. He muttered his apologies and focused on the lesson again. When the bell rang, the pretty boy jumped out of his seat and headed for the door.

Walking down the corridor, James spotted Logan heading towards him. The smaller boy stopped in front of him, noticing his friend's miserable expression. "I take it you've seen Carlos." Logan said. "Yeah, he was talking with a bunch of girls and the look on his face when he saw me, Logan I've never seen him look at anyone like that." The smaller boy sighed, "Just give him time James; I'm sure he will come round eventually. I've got to go meet Kendall but if you need to talk you know where I am." Logan patted his friend on the shoulder before heading off to meet his boyfriend.

**2 days later**

It had been two days since Carlos and James spoke. Carlos avoided James like the plague, choosing to stay in his room or not even bother coming home. The pretty boy hadn't slept in two days and the effects were starting to show. The brunette's hair wasn't as perfect as usual and he didn't keep pulling out his lucky comb to make sure everything was in place. This didn't go unnoticed by Logan when he met James walking down the corridor to lesson. "Hey." The smaller boy said placing a hand on James chest to stop him walking. "Oh, hey Logan" James replied looking down at his paler friend. "When was the last time you slept?" Logan asked concerned for his friend's health. "I don't know, a couple of days ago maybe." James replied, spotting Carlos leave a classroom, yet again surrounded by a bunch of girls'. "I'll talk to you later Logan." The pretty boy said as he made his way over to Carlos.

"We need to talk." James said as soon as he reached the Latino's back. Turning around, the smaller boy glared at the brunette before replying, "There is nothing to talk about." "Please Carlos; we both know there is something important to talk about." James said knowing that this would cause Carlos to send his army of skanks away. "I thought I told you to forget about that." The Latino hissed. "I think that is something pretty hard to forget about." The pretty boy replied. "Well it isn't for me as I know that I was nothing but a release for you as there was nobody else for you to shag." And with that the Latino turned and stormed out of the building.

Following Carlos, James walked straight past Alexis waved as he walked past, towards the Latino. Grabbing Carlos by the arm, the pretty boy turned him around. "Don't you get it Carlos! I don't want anyone else! I only want you!" James said as the Latino frowned at him. The smaller boys face changed from anger to surprise. "Really?" Carlos asked, did James really mean it. "I just walked by that hottie and didn't even think about hitting on her, so yeah. You're the one for me." The pretty boy replied placing his hand on Carlos' cheek. The Latino didn't attempt to remove it; instead he leaned forward and placed his lips against James'. Their lips moved in sync, Carlos' hand moving to tangle in the pretty boys' hair. Pulling apart, James pressed his forehead against Carlos'. "I love you." He breathed. "I love you too." The Latino replied before pressing his lips to the brunettes' again.

Grabbing James' hand, the smaller boy all but dragged him back to the house they shared. As soon as the front door was shut, James pushed Carlos backwards delighting in the moan that left the Latino's mouth. Smashing their lips together, the pretty boy licked Carlos' bottom lip begging for access which was immediately granted. Their tongues fought for dominance until James ground his hips into Carlos' causing the smaller boy to moan into the pretty boys' mouth.

Breaking away from the smaller boys' full lips, James began to trail kisses up and down the caramel neck beneath him. When Carlos gasped James sucked on the spot before biting down and marking the Latino as his. Grinding his hips against Carlos', James let out a moan at feeling their clothed erections rubbing against one another.

Feeling a pair tugging at the bottom of his shirt, James broke away from Carlos to pull it up and over his head, repeating his actions with the Latino's shirt. Pressing himself against the smaller boy again, James began to suck and nibble his way down the toned caramel chest in front of him. The pretty boy stopped when he got to the waistband of Carlos' jeans. Looking up into the smaller boys' brown eyes, James asked for permission to go further. When Carlos nodded, the pretty boy ripped both his jeans and boxers down revealing the Latino's cock to him.

Gently pumping the shaft with his right hand, James brought his left hand up to Carlos' mouth. "Get them wet for me baby." James said pumping a little bit faster. A moan left his lips as he felt his fingers engulfed into Carlos' hot mouth. Running his thumb over Carlos' slit, James smirked as the Latino thrust his hips forward. Spreading his legs slightly, Carlos pulled James' fingers out of his mouth and guided them down to his hole. Carlos taking control made James' cock throb beneath his boxers, so when the Latino let go of his hand, the pretty boy wasted no time in thrusting a finger into the tight hole.

Forgetting that this could be hurting Carlos, the brunette was pleasantly surprised when the smaller boy let out a moan at his forcefulness. Pulling his finger out, James quickly jammed it back in adding another one to prepare Carlos as quickly as possible. Scissoring his fingers, the pretty boy smirked when he heard a gasp leave the Latino's mouth, he had hit Carlos' prostate. Brushing his fingers over that spot again, the brunette delighted in the moan that left his lover's lips before pulling his fingers out completely. Carlos whined at the emptiness but he soon forgot about it, when he realised what was to come.

Watching as James unbuttoned his jeans; the Latino pushed away the pretty boys' hands before ripping both jeans and boxers to the floor. Carlos pressed a hand against James' chest stopping the pretty boy from coming closer. "I want to ride you." Carlos said voice heavy with lust. This was the first time either of them had spoke since getting back and hearing Carlos' voice made James' cock throb. Not giving his lover an answer, James just laid on the floor, shivering slightly as the cold wood touched his warm skin.

Standing over his lover, Carlos leisurely stroked his cock, making James squirm beneath him. "Carlos." The pretty boy whined. Carlos chuckled as he stopped stroking his cock and straddled his lover. Sinking down onto the James' cock, caused Carlos to gasp and stroke his member rapidly feeling his need for release quicken. When he was settled on James' lap, the smaller boy began to bounce up and down on his member, clenching his walls around James' cock when he felt it twitch inside him.

James grabbed hold of the Latino's hips and started to simultaneously thrust into the tight hole. James' thrusting caused his cock to hit Carlos' prostate dead on and the smaller boy arched his back, calling out the pretty boys' name as he repeatedly thrust against the spot. Feeling the familiar heat pool in the bottom of the stomach, the smaller boy began to bounce faster and he knew James was close as his thrusts sped up, each one hitting Carlos' prostate dead on.

One more thrust to his prostate caused Carlos to cum, shouting James name as he clenched around the cock inside him. Feeling Carlos' walls clench around his member caused James to cum, arching his back and calling out Carlos' name as he filled the Latino to the brim. Rolling off of the pretty boy, Carlos curled up against his side, head resting against James' famous washboard abs. Neither boy cared that they were on the floor as they drifted off to sleep in their love's arms.

**This is longer than I thought it would be. Hope you enjoy. :D **


End file.
